


Found

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, the heirs to the throne have been found. But they're not what Sabo expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Laughter filled the dining hall that day, louder than Sabo ever recalled hearing it. As he glanced around the room he could he the unimpressed faces of the adults seated at the the table, disapproving of the commotion started up by the two young boys seated next to each other across from him. The little one was shovelling food into his mouth, stealing off the elder's plate-who stole it right back with a loud, reprimanding curse-and both ate like that was the last time they'd ever enjoy the taste of real food. Or the first, as the case may have been.

When he heard his parents talking about how the royal guard had finally found the missing heirs, the noble child would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little curious. They'd gone missing as young boys the day the previous king and queen were murdered, and nothing had been seen of them since. Sabo's family was the next to take the throne and they began living in the palace. But there they were, sitting before him and laughing and fighting animatedly as the evening carried on.

They'd lived on the streets, he heard.

It was curious, watching them. They clearly had no manners, no proper decorum, but while the adults seemed repulsed by their behaviour, Sabo found it... quite charming, actually. Refreshing. It actually had him smiling.

Then suddenly, at the realization that his plate was bare, the little one crawled onto the table to reach for more. Some people gasped, spouting insults about the child's 'savage' nature. But Sabo just sat there blinking as the boy came up to him, holding out an expectant, splayed hand. What... did he want?

Looking down, he saw the boy was eyeing his plate. Ah, so that was it. He was still hungry. There was more food to come, though...

Well, whatever. He stabbed his fork into a large piece of meet and handed it to the child, and the grin he was met with was absolutely blinding.

"Shishishi, thanks!"

"Uh, no problem..." The blond's body tensed as he felt eyes on  _him_  now, clearly disappointed. Probably from his parents.

"I'm Luffy!" he stated as he tore into the meat, juices dribbling down his chin. "Masss 'yor n'm?"

He raised an eyebrow. "...Pardon?"

Luffy finished chewing and swallowed, trying again, "What's your name?"

"Sabo."

The boy went to open his mouth again but was interrupted by an annoyed voice from behind, "Oi, Lu! Get off the table, that's cheating!"

"But Aaaaace!"

"LU!"

"Fine..." Luffy pouted, crawling backwards to retake his seat next to his elder sibling. No sooner than he did so did servants arrive with more food, and immediately they were digging it once again.

Sabo watched, his appetite gone, and smiled. They were lively. Crude, but fun. He... could get used to this.


End file.
